Egghead, you'll never do it alone!
by Ale Faciane
Summary: Alfred spends his 1st year of Highschool attempting to get Kiku to fall in love of him. Will he succeed? Or will his plans come to a sudden halt?
Summary:

1st year Highschool student Alfred F. Jones ends up meet 4th year Kiku Honda! He soon develops feelings for the childish looking Japanese student! Alfred has exactly, 1 year to get him to fall in love with him! Through out his 1st year of Highschool he drags his friends on crazy adventures to get the boy! He literally tried everything to get him love him. Along the way, he ends up meeting British exchange student Arthur Kirkland! Arthur almost instantly fell for bubbly Alfred, everyone around them noticed this, except for the two. Will his plans come to a halt for the British teen? Or will he get his 'beloved' nerdy anime lover boy?

The teenage boy quietly made his way through the loud, and busy hall. He occasionally grinned and waved at a few people he remembered from middle school. It's barely been two months of Highschool and he became more popular than he originally thought.

"Alfred!"

The teen looked around for a moment, odd usually none of his friends were out of there class at this time. He looked around for a moment until he finally saw who called his name, soon the scene started to unfold before him. He watched as Gilbert held out what he assumed to be the other students bag away from them. Alfred snorted slightly. Leave it to him to start shit with other students. He watched for a moment as the raven haired teen struggled to get his bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alfred piped up, giving Gilbert a look saying this better be good. Though, at this point the boy shouldn't be surprised about half of the crap his friend pulls off.

"Nothing...~" Gilbert replied smugly still holding out the white backpack. He grinned in triumph as he watched the shorter boy stand on his toes in desperate attempt to get the much needed bag.

"Come on I'm going to be late!" The other boy pleaded slightly. "Alfred can you tell her to give me my bag?" He asked, giving him a somewhat desperate look. Gilbert almost felt some pity for him. Almost.

The blond let out a irritated sigh. "Come on, quit fucking with the kid and give him back his bag. He didn't do anything to you."

"Yes he did!" Gilbert shot back and pointed a accusing finger at the other.

Alfred rubbed his temple for a moment. It was way too early for this, even for him. Or maybe it was because he had yet to have his morning coffee. "What happened?"

"He threw crackers at me!"

"No, I didn't!" The boy blushes lightly at the accusation. "That was Yao! And he did it because you kept flirting with him!" The Raven haired boy shot back.

The two started bickering again, causing an even bigger scene than before. This earned them a couple more stares. So much for laying low...

"Gilbert, just give him back his bag." Alfred almost snapped.

He stared at Alfred, then back at the other. Gilbert muttered a few things under his breathe in German, and handed the bag back.

"Come on pipsqueak, before we're late." Gilbert muttered and grabbed the kid by his bag dragging him down the hall. The two started walking in the opposite direction of Alfred, (well walking after the boy finally caught his balance from being dragged); though before they managed to get out of view the other teen turned and mouthed 'Thank You'.

Alfred chuckled quietly. Honestly, only Gilbert will manage to get him into things like this. Though, his laughing came to a fault when it finally dawned on him.

He had absolutely no idea who that guy was.

Alfred stood dumbfounded for a moment until he heard the bell ring. "Shit!" He practically screamed. Alfred looked around in all directions and took off running. He zipped through a small crowd of students, and dashed into his class. Almost jumping right into his seat, Alfred's seat tottered for a moment threatening to tip over. He gripped the chair until it finally settled. Needless to say he earned a few strange looks from the rest of his class, while his friends fucking lost it.

"Are fucking kidding me dude!?" Mathias breathed out between laughs. He clutched his stomach lightly and hit his head on his desk.

"Only you would." Matthew commented quietly, while he watched the energetic Dane laughed his head off in his seat.

Alfred simply flushed red, and lowered his head. "Fuck my life." He muttered into the table.

"Why are you late anyway?" Lukas asked, though he didn't bother to look up from his book. 'The hitch hikers guide to the universe'. Didn't seem like the usual thing the teen would read, but then again the guy was full of surprises. There was no doubt he wouldn't have finished reading that book by the end of second period.

Alfred flushed darker. "Well..."

"OOHH!" Mathias almost leaped out of his seat, and grabbed Alfred by the bomber jacket pressing his face close to his friends. "You met a girl!" Mathias exclaimed. Lukas had to put in a real effort to not throw his book at him right then and there.

"..." Alfred remained quiet avoiding the insane Dane's gaze.

Matthew chuckled lightly. "Mathias maybe he was just with a friend..."

"Okay, look!" Alfred exclaimed. He pounded his fist on his table. "Longish story." He said. Well more like questioned. He himself not exactly sure what kind of story to call this.

"Tell me!" Mathias yelled earning a few annoyed glances. Not much of a surprise the man had no inside voice.

Lukas just scoffed. "Nosey ass." He commented and buried himself in his book. Was the thing really that interesting? Or was he just trying to pretend he didn't know the insane trio-

"Dude, so I was like outside. Next thing I know, I hear someone call my name! I see Gilbert. It just had to involve him, and I saw him fucking around with some kid. He was holding that bag away from him and the kid asked for my help!" Alfred took a deep breathe for a moment. "Dude! The guy was so adorable!"

Mathias mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. Matthew had a smile plastered on his face. While on the other hand, Lukas had an eyebrow raised at this.

"Do you know who the guy was..?" Lukas questioned. Alfred simply shook his head.

"Nah, I didn't catch a name. They left before I could ask. I doubt Gilbert would tell me who he is either."

"Well, how did he look?" Matthew asked.

"Okay, he's like really short. Shorter than Lukas." That commented earned Alfred a slap to the back of head. "Ow!"

"Don't act like you didn't ask for it." Lukas muttered and turned his attention back to his book.

"Anyway! He's short, he has black hair, bangs, a heavy Japanese accent. I think he's in band with Gil, oh! And he has a friend named Yao!"

Mathias and Lukas looked at each other for a moment. Until, Mathias broke down laughing while Lukas lips tugged into a smile and set his book down for a moment. All the while, Alfred and Matthew starred at the two throughly confused.

"Wait, does he have a white backpack with anime pins?" Lukas asked trying to stop smiling.

"Yeah dude."

"Oh my god!" Mathias laughed even harder gripping his sides.

"Uh... What happened...?" Matthew asked quietly.

"That's not a 'boy'." Lukas commented. He buried his face in his book before he lost it and started laughing with the crazy Dane.

"So... They're a girl?"

Mathias only laughed harder. "Nah man!" He wheezed out. The Dane laughed a good minute. "Okay, okay I'm good!"

"You sure..?" Alfred asked eyeing him.

"Yeah!" Mathias said wiping his eye. "Okay look dude, that 'kid' isn't really a kid."

"Oh...?" Matthew and Alfred said in perfect unison.

"What I mean is! Alfred that 'kid' is 18. Dude, you were checking out a 18 year old! I don't know what's more funny; the fact you thought he was a kid, or the fact he asked a 14 year old for help!"

"Well... It's not like I like him anyway! I just, I just think he's cute!"

"That's what you say now..." Matthew commented. Which earned him a glare from Alfred.

"I don't even know his name!" Alfred said defensively. No way in hell he'd fall for a guy so quickly. Or at least that is what he believes for the moment being.

"His name is Kiku Honda, he's also president of the anime club." Lukas muttered never looking up to meet the others.


End file.
